The Six Degrees Of Separation
by MysteriousEmo
Summary: First, you think the worst is a broken heart. What's gonna kill you is the second part. And the third, is when your world splits down the middle. And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself. Fifth, you see them out with someone else. And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little. Zemyx :D It's kind of a song-fic, but not really XD


**A/N: **Hiya! MysteriousEmo here! How ya doin'? I _was_ going to post this on Christmas Day, but I forgot to finish it. So, I finished it yesterday. I suppose this is a kind of song-fic. I mean, I've used the lyrics, but only from the chorus. Anyway! I had an AWESOME christmas. I got Guitar Hero for the Wii and I haven't stopped playing it. Oh! Oh! Oh! And, today I went to JJB Sports. Well, Sports Direct technically. And EVERYTHING in the shop is 50% off. It was great! I only went in to have a look though, and I ended up buying loads! I spent at least £100! Have you ever done that? And now I'm broke... :( Ah well! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Six Degrees Of Separation**

_First, you think the worst is a broken heart._

The usually quiet man lay face down on his bed, tears streaking down his face and dripping off his chin. Nothing mattered anymore, not to Zexion anyway. He thought they'd be forever. He thought they were meant for each other. He supposed that that's what he gets for not showing his emotions. A knock on the door interrupted his self-loathing.

"Zexion?" A quiet voice said. The slate haired male looked up to see his blond best friend poking his head through the small crack between the door and the frame. "Oh, Zexion." The other walked over to the bed, making sure to shut the door behind him. Slowly, Zexion sat up. "What happened?" A new wave of tears welled up in Zexion's eyes as thin arms pulled him into a hug.

"He left me, Roxas." He choked out, his shoulders shaking with every sob. "I knew it was going to happen. H-He can do m-much better t-than me." Roxas shook his head.

"Zexion, you're one of the best people I know. He'll come around and see what he's missing. I know he will." Zexion disagreed.

* * *

_What's ganna kill you is the Second part._

Zexion hadn't come out of his room in 4 days. His mother had brought him trays of food, but he hadn't touched it. His brothers brought him bottles of water, he took a few sips, then sent it back. His best friend had brought him ice cream, and together they'd eaten all of it. He'd been clinging onto the thought that maybe he'd come back and tell him he was sorry. And so far, no such luck.

A week later found Zexion and Roxas sitting in the living room watching some stupid movie that was being played on the TV and eating a large tub of Sea-Salt Ice-Cream. His mother walked into the room, shocked to see her eldest son out of his room.

"Zexion, I see you're up." She spoke softly, after all, she didn't want him to hole himself back in his room again. Briefly he looked up, nodded, and went back to leaning on Roxas again. "Hmm, Roxas?" The blond looked up. He could see her questioning gaze flick over to her upset son. Realisation hit him. Zexion hadn't told her what'd happened. "Could you help me with the groceries?" Silently, he nodded and whispered to Zexion who let him get up before flopping back onto the sofa. Grabbing a few carrier bags, Roxas followed Zexion's mother into the kitchen.

"What's happened?"

"Demyx left him." He put down the bags and walked back into the living room to sit with Zexion, leaving Zexion's mother standing with her hand covering her open mouth and her eyes opened wide.

* * *

_And the Third, is when you're world splits down the middle._

"I'm sick of feeling like this! How dare he make me feel like this!" Zexion growled, throwing numerous objects at the wall. Roxas was desperately trying to calm him down but to no avail.

"Zexion. Zexion. Zexion! ZEXION!" Roxas shouted. Immediately the slate haired male stopped and turned around. "Calm down. He isn't worth it. You can do so much better."

When Roxas leaves that evening, Zexion spends the rest of the night thinking. Thinking about the past few weeks, thinking about Demyx, thinking about what he did wrong. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

* * *

_And Fourth, you're ganna think that you've fixed yourself._

Weeks later, Zexion was at the mall with Roxas, Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku were walking ahead a little bit, their hands entwined. That didn't bother Zexion in the slightest anymore. After that night where he'd reached his conclusion, he'd vowed to forget Demyx and him were ever together. He didn't want to remember that. Roxas and himself were walking into the new music store as Roxas wanted to check out some of the new releases.

"Hey, Sora! We're just ganna check in here, okay?" Sora nodded happily and returned to his one sided conversation with the taller, silver haired male standing beside him. As Zexion walked with Roxas into the music shop, and realised he didn't scream, shout or cry anymore. The last time he'd gone in a music shop, it reminded him of Demyx and his love of music. Roxas had had to drag him out and take him home. But now, as he was checking out some of the new releases, he figured he'd fixed himself. He no longer needed the other male. He could do just fine on his own. As long as he had his friends and his family, he'd be okay.

* * *

_Fifth, you see them out with someone else._

Zexion faintly heard the bell to the store jingle as he flipped through a bunch of CDs, however, he only really realised something was wrong when Roxas started to pull on his arm.

"Zexion, we need to get out of here." Roxas said, attempting to drag the slate haired male towards the swinging doors of the store. Zexion flicked his eyes up to look at his friend.

"Why?" He queried.

"We just do." Roxas avoided eye contact at all costs. And then, Zexion heard it. Or rather, he heard _him._

"I'm ganna check out the new releases." Came the excited voice of the other Zexion often thought about. Demyx. Slowly, Zexion lifted his head a little to look at the other as he came bounding down the aisle. His dirty blonde hair was still in that weird Mullet-Mohawk style. His eyes shined. And, as a tall redhead came to stand behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, Zexion realised that Demyx was happy. Demyx was happy. Demyx is happy. Demyx _is _happy. Demyx is _happy. _Demyx was happy, without him. Quickly yet quietly, Zexion waved to Roxas and dashed towards the door without looking back. If he had, he'd have noticed the sad smile on Demyx's face, and see the tear drop from his eyes*. Or maybe he'd have seen the red head give him a knowing smile and let go of him, silently motioning him to go after the slate haired male. And that's just what Demyx did.

* * *

_And the Sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little._

* * *

**A/N: **So, what d'ya think? Me? Well, personally, I'm a little torn between 'OMG I love it!' and 'NOOO! That's not what I wanted to write! It's sooo bad!'. So, currently, I'm a bit like 'Meh. What can you do, apart from re-write it. But I'm so lazy.' I'm posting it. I'm leaving the rest up to your beautiful imaginations! If you want, you could write in a review what _you _think might've happened after! Or don't. I don't really mind. But, it would be nice if you did!

**~MysteriousEmo Out~**


End file.
